The present disclosure relates generally to a dual-density insole (or sock liner) with a molded geometry for an article of footwear.
Most articles of footwear comprise both an upper piece and a sole. The upper is generally designed to enclose a wearer's foot, and in some circumstances to provide support for the foot during motion. The sole is generally designed to provide traction, protection, and also to support the foot. Typically, an article of footwear also includes an insole placed within the upper between the wearer's foot and the sole to provide additional comfort as well as increased performance for various activities.